Sleepover in space
by Samara13
Summary: Alan, Gordon, Virgill and Scott have to spend a weekend with John on Thunderbird 5. They all thought it was going to be a boring weekend, but a movie changes everything. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Scott, Alan, Gordon and Virgill threw their bags in Thunderbird 3. They all had a grumpy face when they took their seats. Jeff watched them from the outside.

"Come on, it won't be that bad". He said.

"I still don't understand we have to spend the whole weekend in Thunderbird 5" Virgill said.

"I already told you, it's important that you understand how Thunderbird 5 works". Jeff said. "I'll see you boys Monday".

Jeff closed the door of Thunderbird 3 and walked away.

"Well, let's go". Scott said. "John will be waiting for us".

He started the red rocket and with help of Gordon, they left Tracy Island.

"It's so boring on Thunderbird 5". Alan complained.

"Better then spending ages of deciding which movie we'll see on the island". Gordon said.

"You just say that because we don't want to watch one of your stupid water movies". Virgill said.

"Thunderbird 5, straight ahead". Scott said.

The microphone light went on.

"That's probably John". Gordon said when he pushed the button.

"Hey guys". Johns voice sounded. "Ready for some space training"? He couldn't hide the laughter in that last sentence.

"Yeah, yeah smart guy". Virgill said.

"Looks like someone hadn't got enough sleep". John said.

"Dad woke us at seven". Gordon said. "He said we had to check our bags once more".

A groan of compassion came out of the microphone.

"Ready when you are John". Scott said. They were almost next to the station.

"I was ready a couple of hours ago" John said.

Scott and Gordon gave some directions to each other and soon the Thunderbird 3 was attached to the Thunderbird 5.

"Welcome, welcome to my humble palace"! John said with a smile when his brothers walked in.

"Where is the bedroom"? Virgill asked with a very irritated face.

"I'll show you". John said. "And I'll show you the rest of the station".

They walked to the corridor.

"I have a room for three and one of you can sleep with me on a room". He said when they stood in front of the last two doors.

Scott, Gordon and Alan immediately insisted they would share a room.

"I am so glad Virgill has to sleep with John". Alan said.

"Yeah, guess no one told him about the alarm every two hours during the night". Gordon said with a mean smile on his face.

"The first time I slept here, it scared the hell out of me"! Alan said while he put his books on a shelf.

When they were finished packing out their stuff, they went to the kitchen to meet John and Virgill.

It was quiet during their dinner and it wasn't difficult for John to figure out why.

"I know you think it's boring here…"He started.

The four other brothers quickly shared a look.

"No we don't". Gordon said.

"You've always been a bad liar Gordon". John said with a laugh.

After they finished eating, everyone helped with cleaning up the kitchen. They spend the rest of the day with playing football in the fitness room and taking shifts on the monitor with John. As they all expected, it wasn't really exciting.

It was now evening, though it was hard to notice in space. Alan was searching in some closets, searching for a DVD. It was tradition in the Tracy family to watch a movie every Saturday evening.

"How about this one"? Alan asked.

John took the DVD and looked at the back.

"No, this one's too scary for you". He said.

"Too scary"? Scott asked insulted.

"Nothing's too scary for a Tracy". Virgill said.

"Alright, if you say so". John said.

He walked to the TV and put the DVD in the recorder. He walked back to the couch and sat next to Virgill. It wasn't long before the Tracy brothers sat close to each other and gasped once in a while. After two hours, the movie was over.

"Well, what do you think"? John asked. "Still think I only pick boring movies"?

It took a while before anyone reacted. Most of them were still looking at the black screen.

"I've seen better". Scott said with a high voice.

"Well, I'm off to bed". John said. He stretched and walked to his bedroom.

"I'm right behind you big bro". Virgill said, walking to the corridor as well.

"Did any of you got scared"? Gordon asked to his eldest and youngest brother.

"Not a second". Scott bluffed.

"Me neither". Alan said. "And you"?

"No not at all". Gordon said.

The three of them stood up and walked to their room. Scott was about to close the door when they could hear Virgill scream ; "What do you mean an alarm goes off every two hours"?

The three of them busted into laugh. Gordon crawled in top of the two beds. Alan took the lower bed and Scott jumped on the one person bed on the other side of the room.

"Night guys". Scott said.

"Night". He heard the others say.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott looked around him. The silence was almost killing him. And all the weird shadows didn't help him to get asleep. He knew that Gordon and Alan weren't sleeping as well, due to the missing sounds of snoring.

It's that stupid alien movie that's keeping me awake! Scott thought. Who wants to look at a alien movie when you're in space! Better get some food, that should help.

Scott slowly went out of bed and walked on the corridor. He was walking to the monitors to take a shortcut to the kitchen when he jumped nearly three feet. The lights of the monitors looked a lot like the eyes on that aliens head.

He opened the cupboards in the kitchen. "Come on, there must be something else then energy bars"? He whispered.

"Don't get your hopes on". A voice suddenly said.

Scott screamed and jumped on the kitchen table. Virgill looked at him from the other side of the kitchen with a little smile on his face.

"What are you doing here"? Scott asked panting.

"Searching for something to eat…" Virgill said.

"O, come on, you're scared because of that movie aren't you"? Scott asked with a laugh.

"Okay, I am scared"! Virgill admitted. "But you are also, otherwise you wouldn't be here"!

They walked to the living room. Perhaps if they would watch a funny movie, they forgot about the aliens. Virgill and Scott duck into the closet.

"Forget it, there are only space movies"

This time, both Scott and Virgill jumped scared. Alan and Gordon were sitting in the couch.

"I thought you two said you weren't afraid"? Scott asked.

"I thought you said the same". Gordon said.

Virgill and Scott sat down next to their younger brothers.

"It seems only John has the guts of a Tracy…" Virgill sighed.

"And I thought this weekend was going to be boring…"Alan said.

"I have to take a leak". Scott said. He stood up and walked to the corridor.

"It surprises me he dares to go to the bathroom by himself". Virgill said.

Suddenly they heard a scream followed by some noise and another scream. The three of them hurried to the corridor. Gordon switched the lights on. John was on the ground, holding his hand against his eye and Scott stood in front of him with a white face.

"What happened"? Alan asked.

"I was heading for the living room when something hit me in the face". John said while he stood up.

"Sorry John, I thought you were an…". Scott begun.

"You thought I was a what"? John asked.

"An alien…"Scott whispered.

John started to laugh. "So that's why you are all here. "You're all scared because of that movie".

"You're not"? Alan asked.

John laughed again. "I'm not afraid of aliens"! He said.

Suddenly the alarm on his watch went off. John screamed and jumped into Scotts arms.

"So you're not afraid huh". Scott said when he dropped John on the couch.

"Well…I haven't watched a scary movie in a while…" John said.

Now all of them laughed. They all sat down on the couch and debated over who was ever the most afraid.

"Do you remember that Gordon watched that shark movie without dads permission"? Scott asked.

"Yeah, he got so scared he was too afraid to go to the toilet, so he wet his bed"! Virgill said laughing loud.

"I've never been afraid before". John said.

"Liar, remember that you got scared of my new fake snake"? Gordon said.

They laughed like this the entire night. The following day was much more fun. John showed them everything about Thunderbird 5 and in between they were making jokes about each other and watching movies together but now they knew they didn't have to be afraid if they were together. Monday came too soon.

"Hey dad". John said while he looked at his fathers face on the monitor.

"Hey John, how did it went"? Jeff asked. He looked up from his paper. "John, what have you done with your eye"?

"Uhm, hit it to a door dad". John said. "The others will be home around two o'clock".

After saying goodbye John turned off the monitor and walked to the couch. His brothers were sleeping tight. John laughed. This really was an awesome weekend.

The End!  
Hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
